


Lil' touch

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Donghyuck wondered why jaemin always did skinship with all members except him. Little did he know that jaemin wondered the same thing about him too.





	Lil' touch

"Hi donghyuck"

"Hi jaemin"

"Can you guys do something else than just greeting each other? Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

"Shut up mark hyung. That's why mina rejected you."

"Hey!"

"What? What you gonna do? Huh?"

"Donghyuck i swear to god." Mark said, shaking his head unapprovingly and walking away from the kitchen.

Jaemin turned back to look at donghyuck, with a bottle of milk in his hand "we do more than just greeting each other tho. Don't we?"

Donghyuck thought a bit because uhhhh do they really do more than JUST greeting each other??? No???

"Uhh of course. We do. Nana. We uhh eat on the same table."

"We ALL eat on the same table."

"Oh shut up victoria nobody asked you."

"Last time i checked i was jeno."

"You motherfuc-"

"Enough!!" Renjun slammed his hands on the kitchen table. "If you all don't shut the fuck up right now i will sew your fucking lips together."

"Someone didn't get their beauty sleep." Jisung whispered to chenle.

"I heard that you little brat!!" Renjun said and threw his right slipper to jisung which hit right on jisung's forehead.

"Ouch hyung why would you do that?!"

"Because you are an annoying little brat." Renjun said and put his empty bowl to the dishwasher.

"Now, jisung you will help lele study korean. Mark hyung, you and jeno will go to the grocery shopping. Hyuck and jaemin, you guys will cook the dinner."

"Uhm i am the leader."

"And i am china's prince, nice to meet you leader. Now go you all come on." Renjun said and forced everyone out except jaemin and donghyuck.

"I can't believe i'm saying that but mark hyung didn't deserve this renjun."

Renjun shrugged his shoulders "i respect and love him with all of my heart, but if i didn't order everyone around he and jeno was going to continue talking about if mermaids are real or not. And someone had to do the shopping. And i trust mark hyung at that."

"What about jeno?"

"Nah. I sent him just so i can rest without him bothering me."

"Wow, can you spell savage."

"It's s-a-v-a-"

"I didn't mean it literally nana."

"Oh..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you pass me the knife hyuck?"

Donghyuck, who was cutting the onions while crying looked up at jaemin with his teary eyes.

"Which knife?"

"Oh my god hyuckkie baby are you okay??? What happened? Why are you crying baby??" Jaemin said, running to donghyuck and side hugging him.

"I uhm i'm cutting the onions."

Jaemin looked down at the onions donghyuck was cutting then looked at donghyuck's face, then at onions and lastly at donghyuck again before letting donghyuck go.

"O-oh i'm sorry i didn't mean to-i mean i-uh-yeah-good job hyuck. You-uh-you do that. Imma take this knife and go. Ehe." Jaemin said awkwardly, leaning forward to take one of the big knives then running back to the other side of the kitchen.

Well...that was awkward. Jaemin never showed affection to donghyuck. He was always all over jeno and renjun and jisung. Even mark who wasn't into skinship at all. But never donghyuck. Donghyuck had always wondered why jaemin didn't do any skinship with him until now but he never really asked that to jaemin. Until now.

"Why you never do skinship with me?" Donghyuck suddenly asked.

"W-what?"

Jaemin accidently cut his finger in shock.

"Ah shit."

"What happened??" This time donghyuck ran to jaemin who was sucking his finger.

"I cut my finger."

Donghyuck didn't say anything. He just ran to his room as fast as he can. Jaemin washed his finger under water until donghyuck came back and dried it with a towel when it stopped bleeding. Donghyuck brang a bandaid and chocolate. He was so careful while putting the bandaid on jaemin's cut. He didn't even notice jaemin watching him with a smile on his lips.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Donghyuck asked, biting his bottom lip in worry.

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Because i wonder if it hurts or not, jaemin what kinda question is that???"

Jaemin chuckled and leaned back so donghyuck would look at his face and not to his bandaided finger anymore.

"No, no i mean why did you ask why i don't do skinship with you?"

"Oh that...i don't know. You just never do skinship with me. You do it with everyone else. You even called mark 'oppa' for fucks sake jaemin. But when it comes to me you...don't even lean on me or anything."

"You never do skinship with me too."

"What?"

Jaemin was pouting. Oh no...

"You literally go around kissing everyone except me, donghyuck. You once almost kissed mark hyung on the lips. But you didn't even try to kiss me even once."

"Oh like you can talk! You hug everyone before live performances except me! I didn't even know this is a habit of yours until you said it on vlive. I thought you just hug people randomly. Except me!."

"You wanted to be hugged?"

Jaemin was smirking now. That teasing little shit. Oh well two can play at this game.

"You wanted to be kissed?" Donghyuck said, smirking back.

"I did." Jaemin said, so damn calmly like its the easiest thing for him to say.

Donghyuck choked on his saliva.

"W-what?"

"I still want to be kissed. By you." Jaemin said again and donghyuck went all "SBJSSUUASHUWGSUWGWYWHWHWHWH" mode on the inside.

"Y-you can't just say things like that jaemin!"

Jaemin chuckled sweetly and pulled donghyuck closer by his waist.

"Do you know for how long i waited for you to notice me, hyuckkie? Your eyes were always on mark hyung. Mark hyung this, mark hyung that, 'oh my god mark hyung was so cute in touch mv' ugh do you know how jealous i was?"

Donghyuck, still gay panicking on the inside, rolles his eyes "oh shut up i wasn't the one who begged renjun to cuddle with him. You bought a fucking couple bracelets to him jaemin. Couple! Bracelets!"

"I bought you a sweater!"

"Not a couple one tho!"

"You want a couple sweater hyuckkie? With me?"

Donghyuck was blushing the more jaemin leaned on his face.

"S-so what if i want it?! Huh?! What if i want a couple item with you?! What if i wanna date you?! What if i want your heart?! What if i want to kiss you?! What if i want it you fucker?!"

Jaemin's smile was so blinding that donghyuck wanted to punch his face...or kiss his face...he wasn't sure which one he wanted more...

"Hyuckkie" jaemin said sweetly but donghyuck was looking down at the floor.

"What?!"

"I love you"

Screw butterflies, elephants were running in donghyuck's stomach and chest.

"S-shut the fuck up and kiss me before i do it y-you jerk."

Who was jaemin to say no to donghyuck? He leaned forward more and pressed his lips to the shorter boy's soft lips. Donghyuck pressed back, eyes tight shut. Jaemin smiled in the kiss when donghyuck didn't know where to put his hands.

It all could be so romantic, so cute, if only it wasn't their first kiss and they didn't know how to kiss other than pressing their lips together.

"So...should i open my mouth? Or should you?"

"I...don't know..."

"What?! Hadn't you kiss jeno before?"

"It wasn't on the lips tho!"

"OH MY GOD JUST GO WITH THE FLOW IT AIN'T THAT HARD!" Renjun yelled from his room.

And they did 'go with the flow'. It wasn't the best kiss ever but they both were smiling into the kiss. Now that finally they confessed their feelings. 

Wait a second...

"What happened?" Jaemin asked when donghyuck pushed him away.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you! I'm sorry i forgot to say it!"

Jaemin laughed at donghyuck's cute blushing face and pulled him into a hug.

"Gosh i love you so much."

Donghyuck giggled in jaemin's arms and mark, who just came back from the shopping with jeno, dropped the shopping bags to the floor in shock.

"D-did donghyuck just giggle? Not forced it for aegyo but actually giggled?"

"What have jaemin did to him? This is not our donghyuck." Jeno whispered in horror

"He got him all soft and squishy." Renjun said with a grin.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Jisung said, eyeing renjun suspiciously

"Can't i just be happy for my dear friends?"

"No?"

"Okay i'm that happy cause finally jaemin will stop whining about hyuck to me. Every. Night."

"Y-you whine about me to renjun?" Donghyuck asked to jaemin, blushing cutely.

Jaemin hummed and pushed aside donghyuck's hair from his face.

"I always talk about you hyuckkie."

Someone in the background made a puking sound. Donghyuck didn't care who it was tho.

Not when jaemin kissed him again...

"Oh my god why are you all SO gay? Why? Right In front of my salad!"

"You are literally in love with chenle but go off i guess jisung."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That day ended up with donghyuck and jaemin cuddling on donghyuck's bed, sharing some soft kisses here and there and donghyuck singing for jaemin.

"We are dating now. Right?"

"Of course we are, baby."

"Oh my god you called me 'baby'." Donghyuck said and hid his face on jaemin's chest, listening to jaemin's laughters.

Jaemin pushed donghyuck away gently and cupped his face, looking at him oh so lovingly

"You are my baby"

"I fucking hate your cheesy asses. I'm going to sleep in lele's bed tonight. I can't take this anymore."

The couple on the bed laughed when they heard jisung forcing chenle to make soms space for him in his bed so they can cuddle too.

"So what were we doing?"

"Hmm" donghyuck pretended to think "you were about to kiss me i guess."

Jaemin held donghyuck's warm cheeks with his cold hands and leaned forward.


End file.
